Dismal Angel Episode 13: Killing The Pain
by AngelExposed
Summary: Two months after Christmas, Rogue and Remy are getting along fine, and beginning to consider dating again, when a surprise visitor looking for Remy causes Rogue to take drastic action towards her problems (Finished)
1. Chapter 1: Settling Down

Chapter 1: Settling Down

             "Okay, I know this is the thirtieth time I've asked this, but I don't get this…" Remy LeBeau gave a defeatist sigh, he was sitting in front of the computer in the recreation room of the Mansion, his eyes focused on the twenty-one inch flat screen monitor, "how do I download a song again?" 

             Rogue was sitting on the couch reading – or at least trying to read.  She had an essay on poetry due on Friday – only four days she had to write it.  She raised her eyes from the book on Emily Dickinson's poetry, and glanced over the back of the couch, "you open Kazaa, and go to 'search'," she said, "make sure you select audio, it'll increase your chances of finding a song MP3, and not porn…"

             "You can find porn on this?" Remy sounded intrigued.

             "Yeah, but it's all gross stuff, like kiddie porn and all the rest," Rogue shrugged and tried to go back to her book.

             Remy left the computer, frustrated after not finding what he wanted, "Ugh, I give up, I am NOT a computer person!" 

"Get Kitty to teach you, she's a whiz at computers," Rogue turned a page in her book.

"I hate modern technology," Remy uttered broodingly, "has a mind of its own – it can betray you."

Rogue burst out laughing, "betray you?  A computer?" she demanded.

"Sure it can," Remy walked over to the back of the couch and knelt on the floor, resting his arms on the back rest, near where Rogue's own head was.  "What are you reading, anyway?"

             "Emily Dickinson," Rogue sighed, "I need to get a start on an essay due on Friday," she explained.

             "You've been reading for five days solid," Remy remarked, "It's so…Kitty Pryde," he remarked.

             "I'm seriously failing in a lot of classes, Remy, I NEED to make this essay good just to get a decent grade," she sighed. 

             "You need a break," Remy grabbed the book from her hand and tossed it away, "What else do you feel like doing?"

             "Apart from smacking you for throwing my book around?" Rogue turned around in her seat.

             "Apart from that," Remy smirked.

             It was February, and Remy LeBeau's hair had grown even surprisingly longer than it had been, hanging around his face in fine silky yet slightly mussed layers, his dark eyes peered out beneath his long dark lashes, and his mouth remained ever pulled into that same smug smirk he always had, his face slightly darkened by stubble.

             "You didn't shave today," Rogue commented, rubbing her gloved hand under his chin affectionately.  

             "I didn't need to," Remy scratched his chin thoughtfully, he stood up, and raised his arms upwards, arching his body in a very long tired stretch, a loud and mighty yawn escaping his mouth.   Rogue took a quick glance at him, noticing his Harley Davidson T-shirt rising as his arms went up, revealing his washboard abdomen, and the fine trail of dark hair disappearing under the waistband of his boxer shorts which was slightly protruding out of the waistband of his jeans.

             Rogue acted upon it, reaching into her nearby glass of diet coke, she grabbed a few blocks of slightly melted ice, grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers, and shoved the ice cubes down, let go and then leapt up from the couch, knowing what would happen.

             Remy LeBeau let out a howl of shock at the coldness in his underwear and gasped, "Oh my GOD!" he jumped around violently trying to shake the ice out.

             Rogue burst into torrents of laughter, her hands over her face.

             "I'll get you for that…" Remy LeBeau remarked, finally reaching into his underwear to get the ice, he tossed the cubes at her with a pout.

             Rogue dodged the ice cubes, they shattered against the wall into smaller chunks, and landed on the carpet.  "Ewwww, tainted ice!  How gross."

             Remy rushed after her, she took to the air, rushing out of the open door as fast as she could, knocking Jean Grey over who had been heading down the hallway.

             "No flying in the mansion!" Jean reminded Rogue of the rules.

             Rogue didn't listen, she simply flew down the hall, and eventually, slammed into the wall accidentally, slightly cracking it.  "Ow…" she muttered, she rubbed her head which had been the first to hit the wall.

             Remy caught up, "are you alright?" he asked.

             Rogue landed hard on the floor as her powers gave out on her due to lack of concentration, "Yeah," she laughed a little, "serves me right I guess."

             Remy helped her up, "yeah, it does," he smirked, "did you hurt your head?"

             "Only a little," Rogue rubbed her forehead.

             "Lemme see…" Remy moved her hands away from her head, their skin separated by the layers of clothing and gloves she was wearing, "no marks or anything, you're invulnerable though, aren't you?" he asked.

             "I've never completely tested that theory," she admitted, "Was Carol Danvers invulnerable?" she headed back towards the recreation room.

             "I don't know," Remy was surprised Rogue had even brought Carol's name up, she'd been sore about his involvement in her own absorbing of Miss Marvel's powers, "she had stamina, but whether or not it would have stopped her from being hurt, I'm not too sure," Remy threw himself on the couch and picked up Rogue's book, "what is this, poetry?"

             "The poetry of Emily Dickinson," Rogue said, "I need to write an essay on it, I told you that already."

             "Yes, yes, its due on Friday," Remy rolled his eyes, he opened the book and flicked through the pages, "wow, this is…pretty depressing stuff here…"

             "I kind of like it," Rogue sat down beside him, folding one of her legs underneath herself.

             "Figures," Remy glanced at her and shook his head, rolling his eyes again, he flicked few a few more pages, "hmm, what's this…" he began to read from the page, "what if I say I shall not wait, what if I burst the fleshy gate, and passed, escaped to thee, what if I file this mortal off…" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand this kind of poetry," he remarked, "to me its all words with secret stupid meanings that you have to have at degrees in English literature to understand what's really being said," he closed the book.

             "Hank is really good with poetry, he can analyse just about any poem and tell you what it's really about…this is his book actually," Rogue took the book from Remy, "so no more throwing it around."

             "I'm good with poetry," Remy beamed,  "I don't understand it, but I'm good with it…" he cleared his throat, "roses are red, violets are blue, there's this thing in my pants that I could stick into—"

             Rogue smacked him on the arm, "sick," she muttered.

             "Ow!!!" Remy groaned, rubbing his arm "will you watch your fucking strength already?  This arm just healed, I don't want it in a cast again," he gestured to his right arm, which she'd hit.

             "Sorry," Rogue chewed her lip.

             "You give me more bruises than a level ten session in the danger room does," he remarked coldly.

             "Poor baby," Rogue mocked him.

             Remy leaned back into to the couch, "can you pass me that TV guide there?"      "This one?" Rogue asked, noting at least three months worth of TV guides were lying on the table, the closest seemed to be the most recent.

             "Yeah," Remy nodded.

             Rogue leaned forward when suddenly she felt a very cold wet sensation run down the back of her pants, she gasped and stood up, realising Remy had put a block of ice down her pants.  "Remy, you ass!"

             "Told you I'd get you back," Remy smirked.

             Rogue reached into the back of her pants and pulled the block of ice out and threw it at him.

             It hit him on the forehead and bounced off, he put a hand to his head, "Jesus are you trying to imbed ice into my skull now?" he held his head.

             "I was aiming for your eye," Rogue folded her arms.

             "You're nasty!  You like beating me up."

             "Oh shut up, you're not that much of a wimp, your powers include natural agility and you can't even dodge a block of ice?" she demanded.

             "I wasn't ready," Remy pouted.

             Rogue sat on the other side of the couch, she pulled her legs up and put her feet on his lap, crossing her ankles.

             Remy raised an eyebrow, "Oh great, now I'm just your foot stool, Remy don't get paid enough for this shit."

             Rogue laughed, "shut up…" 

             Remy was silent for a moment or two.  "Is it just me, or are things settling down?" he asked casually, he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on, he began flicking through channels.

             "What do you mean?" Rogue took her feet off of his lap and sat bolt up right, folding her legs in front of her.

             "Me and you, things have been…pretty good, don't you agree?"

             Rogue paused for thought, he was right, things had been pretty good since Christmas.  There had been no real romance of course, but their friendship had blossomed and they were enjoying each others company – in fact, they'd only argued once and it had been about the amount of chilli powder Rogue had been putting in a meal she'd been preparing.  No matter how much Rogue put in, Remy was still convinced it wasn't spicy enough.  The two had got into a heated argument, and Remy had told Rogue quite literally she couldn't cook for shit.  However two days later, they'd made up, after Remy had tasted Kitty's cooking and having admitted Rogue was a culinary genius compared to Kitty Pryde.   Things had been wonderful since.

             "Yeah, things have been good, apart from you dissin' my chilli chicken," Rogue folded her arms and pretended to be stubborn.

             "It was nice, just not hot enough, but lets not start that again," Remy held up his hands in his defence, "y'know, Friday is Valentines day…I'd like to take you out."

             "As in a date?"  
             "Yeah," Remy nodded, he kept flicking through stations idly, "we agreed that when things were settling down between us and that we were better friends, then we could date…"

             "You agreed," Rogue pointed out.

             "Don't argue," Remy pleaded of her, "so what do you think?"

             "I think you're right," Rogue nodded, "Its been a while, lets try it."

             "Alright," Remy smiled, "But uh…don't use the serum, okay?" He kept his voice low, just in case anyone passing the recreation room might have heard.

             "Okay," Rogue nodded.  "It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2: Remy's Surprise

Chapter 2: Remy's Surprise

*****Authors note: I don't speak French, any French used in the following pages is what I got from freetranslation.com.  Don't blame me for getting it wrong.*****

             Rogue was coming down the stairs later that evening carrying a pile of books she needed to return to the Local Bayville Library, Kitty Pryde bounding down the stairs with an even larger pile of books.

             "So he asked you out?" Kitty asked excitedly, she dropped one of the books and picked it up, the rest of the books in her grasp toppling out of her arms as she did.

             Rogue rolled her eyes at Kitty's clumsy antics and picked up a few of the books, "Valentines day…it'll be great," she smiled, "Its been a while since me and him were on our own – away from the mansion.  I'm really looking forward to it."

             "Can I ask something?" Kitty asked quietly.

             "Uh huh?"

             Kitty walked beside Rogue as they crossed the foyer, "What's that stuff in your bedside cabinet…"

             "What stuff?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "and what the hell were you doin' in my bed side cabinet?"

             "I was looking for a pen because mines had all run out and I needed to write down something real quick, anyway, I found a small bottle of blue stuff in there…what is that?" Kitty's blue eyes were right on her, suspicious expression crossed upon her pretty features.

             "Its perfume," Rogue lied.

             "It is?" Kitty asked, "what perfume?"

             "Uhmmm…cool waters I think," Rogue lied, she had just reached the front door when the doorbell rang, ringing throughout the hallway loudly.

             "Are we expecting company?" Kitty asked, she tucked a stray lock of her brown hair away behind her ear, and glanced to Rogue with a questioning expression.

             "I don't know…" Rogue opened the door without even glancing through the peephole.  A tall, thin woman stood there, her silken hair was dark blonde, and cut straight, hanging down to her shoulders.  She had very bright eyes – noticeably hazel, but with tiny flecks of gold – peering from behind oval black framed glasses.   She was wearing a white georgette blouse, and a long black skirt, she looked to be in her early or mid twenties.

             "Bonjour," She smiled in a very charming fashion.

             "Bonjour," Rogue said vaguely, recognising the French for hello.  

             "Je serai obligé à voir ici Remy LeBeau?" she looked curious as if to ask if she was possibly in the right place.

             "What did she say?" Rogue asked of Kitty, only recognising a piece of the sentence – mainly Remy's name.

             "I think she's looking for Remy…" Kitty trailed off, "I understand a little French but not much."

             Rogue looked at the woman, "Remy is..uhm…not home…"

             "Je suis désolé?" the young woman looked most confused.

             "I don't think she speaks English, Rogue…"

             Rogue gestured to the hallway for the woman to come in, "Kitty, I thought you knew French…"

             "A little," Kitty paused for thought, watching the woman enter into the foyer, "parlez vous anglais?" she asked of the woman.

             "Non," the woman shook her head.

             "Ask her who she is…" Rogue suggested to Kitty.

             "That one I don't know.  You ask!  You're the one with the boyfriend who's fluent in French!" Kitty said, exasperated.

             Rogue closed the door, "Remy only taught me the basics, you expect me to hold a conversation with her?!" she placed her books on a table nearby.  She looked at the woman, she tried to think of the dozens of phrases Remy had taught her.  "Qui vous est?" she asked, the simplest phrase to ask who the girl was.

             "Genevieve Devereux," the woman replied.

             Rogue wasn't sure to introduce herself or not, she wasn't sure why this young woman was looking for Remy, all she knew was that the language barrier was a bit of a problem.

             Just at that moment, Remy LeBeau sauntered through the door.  At first, he looked quite cheerful, he was humming a tune to himself, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, then, when he saw Genevieve, his expression changed.  His mouth dropped and the cigarette fell to the floor, sparks jumping from it as it did.  

             "Shit," he muttered, he stomped on the cigarette, the carpet slightly burnt now.

             "Remy…I think she's lookin' for you…" Rogue glanced to Remy worriedly.

             Remy grabbed a hold of the woman's wrist and pulled her to a corner of the foyer, his voice a fierce whisper, "Que faites-vous ici!?" 

             Rogue could still hear the conversation, despite it was in French.

             "Quelques choses ont besoin d'être réglé," Genevieve said, her tone very dull, "Vous n'avez pas signé les papiers…"

             "J'ai besoin d'un avocat pour aller par-dessus eux avec moi," Remy looked at her, then glanced over Genevieve's shoulder to glance at Rogue with much concern in his expression.  

             Rogue walked over, "Remy, what's going on?" she demanded.

             "Ceci est votre femme pour être?" Genevieve asked.

             "Non, Ceci est Marie, Je vous ai dit d'elle," he said to her, then looked at Rogue, "Nothing, please…leave me to talk to her, I'll sort everything out…" Remy explained, "you girls are going to the library, yes?" He asked quickly, "Get me the New Harry Potter book out," he said quickly, then grabbed Genevieve's arm, and hauled her into the nearest room, closing the door behind them both.

             "What was THAT all about?" Kitty asked, looking thoroughly perplexed, her blue eyes on the closed door.

             "I don't know…I don't understand French," Rogue said, "I flunked it in Bayville High," she explained, Rogue grabbed her books and they left the mansion.  "I wonder what he's up to now," Rogue sighed, "he has all these fucking secrets, its so frustrating…"

             "I can see what you mean," Kitty nodded, "who was the other girl he mentioned?"

             "Huh?"

             "I don't know much French, but I know I heard the name Marie," Kitty explained.

             Rogue blushed, "Uhm…that's my name."

             "You told him your name before you told me?!" Kitty demanded, "You bitch!" she pouted, "that's like, so not cool."

             "He guessed it," Rogue said quickly, "I'd still rather be Rogue, I hate my name," she commented.

             "Do you think she's an ex girlfriend of his?" Kitty asked finally.

             "Wouldn't surprise me if she was a current one…" Rogue muttered, "he's so gonna get it when we get home…I'll get him the new Harry Potter book alright – and shove it up his fucking ass," she made a face.

             Kitty smirked a little, "yeah, it'll be easier to process since his brain is there," she remarked.

             "His brain is NOT in his ass," Rogue frowned, then smirked, "it's in his dick," she smirked.

             Kitty burst out laughing, "I totally agree."


	3. Chapter 3: Painkillers

Chapter 3: Painkillers

             Rogue returned home from the library and parted from Kitty in the foyer, Kitty heading along to the library to read a book called 'Bridget Jones's Diary', Rogue however, didn't feel like reading.  She was more interested in finding, and speaking to Remy LeBeau, and to find out what the score was with this strange attractive French woman who had paid a surprise – maybe not a pleasant surprise but surprise all the same – visit.

             Rogue looked everywhere for Remy, finding him nowhere on the first floor.  It seemed only logical then, that he had to be either out, or in his room.  She opted to go to his room in search of him.  She glanced at herself in a mirror in the upstairs hall as she was passing, and stopped to fix her hair, slightly dampened by a cold mist outside.  Her eyeliner was slightly smudged, but still looked fine.  A silver cross dangled from a delicate chain around her neck, Remy had given it to her for Christmas, she never took it off.  The cross was engraved with the words Remplissez Mon Coeur De Votre Amour, which in French, Remy had translated into 'Fill my heart with your love'.  

             She smiled a little, and touched the cross, it had only been with her two months, but it was the most important thing she owned, and she would always admire it whenever she looked into the mirror, how it hung just below her collarbone, set against the black of her shirt.

             She smoothed down her hair quickly, pinched her cheeks hastily to give them a pinker glow, all in the hope to look more attractive, and then headed down the hallway towards Remy LeBeau's bedroom.  She thought about entering without knocking, but realised it would be incredibly rude of her.  She knocked twice on the door.

             "Remy, you in there?"

             The door opened slightly a moment later, he peered out from a small gap, "yeah, I'm here, something wrong?"

             "Yeah…I took out the new Harry Potter book for you," she reached over with the book.

             "Thanks, you're an angel," he smiled, then tried to shut the door.

             "Hey, wait a minute!" Rogue put her hand on the door to stop him, with her incredible strength there was no way he'd be able to push the door closed again.  "Why are you in such a rush to lock me out?"

             "I didn't say I was going to lock you out," Remy looked at her, "I'm kind of busy at the moment though…" he said.

             Rogue frowned, "Busy?  What do you mean busy?"

             "I uhm…"

             A voice in the bedroom made Rogue's blood boil.  A woman, speaking in French, "Le tort de quelque chose est-il?"

             Rogue pushed the door the rest of the way open, Genevieve was sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other primly, she sat in a very sultry, but business like fashion.  "No wonder you were so eager to get rid of me," Rogue frowned.  "You're at it again, I don't believe you!" she hissed, turned on her heel and sped down the hall, stomping angrily.

             "Marie!" Remy cried at her, he rushed out after her, "this is not how it looks!"

             "Oh yeah?!" Rogue stopped at the stairs, intent on going upstairs, "then what is it? 

             "It's…hard to explain!"

             "Try!" Rogue commanded.

             "Why must I explain right now?!  Can you not just trust me?!  How are we expected to ever have a relationship in future if you do not trust me?!" he demanded of her, his face contorted in anger.

             "How can you expect me to trust you when you're STILL keeping secrets?!" Rogue demanded back of him.

             "I…uhm…" Gambit stammered.

             Genevieve came up behind Remy, "Marie, Pas l'inquiétude…" she said in a very soft tone, she tucked her dark blonde hair behind one ear, her hazel eyes on Rogue in an almost concerned expression.

             Rogue frowned, "what did she just say to me?" she demanded, "is she threatening me?!" she stepped towards Genevieve.

             Remy put his hand against Rogue's shoulder to stop her from lunging at Genevieve.  "She said you shouldn't worry," he said.

             "Who is she, Remy?!" Rogue demanded angrily, "And I don't mean tell me that you'll explain later, and I don't wanna hear any lies about 'this isn't what it looks like', and I DON'T want to hear anymore bullshit, just tell me who she is, and why she's here…"

             "Rogue, please…" Remy sighed, he rubbed his head, obviously becoming rather frustrated.

             "Is she your girlfriend?!"

             "No, she—" Remy tried.

             "Do you fuck her?  Is she like the other woman or something?!" Rogue hissed.

             "Rogue, please!"

             "Just answer the goddamn question!" Rogue yelled at him.

             Remy fell silent for a moment, then sighed, "she…is my wife."

             The colour drained from Rogue's already ashen face, and she felt as if her strength and anger, even her love for Remy, began to bleed out of her until there was nothing there.  "Right…"

             "Let me explain…" Remy tried.

             "We…are so through," Rogue turned and headed downstairs.

             "Chere!"

             "Don't call me your 'Chere', asshole, don't even call me by my first name EVER, in fact, don't call me at all," Rogue grabbed a hold of cross dangling below her collarbone, and yanked it so the chain snapped, she threw the cross at him, she heard it make a soft chinking noise as it hit the wall, missing him.  She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned a sharp corner, heading into the library and slamming the doors behind her.

             "Rogue…" Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Rogue, what's wrong?" she stood up, Rogue looked as if she were on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

             "She's his wife."

             "Huh?!" Kitty gaped, she rushed over to Rogue.

             "He just told me she's his wife…" Rogue dropped into a chair, her hands cupped over her face, she tried to fight the tears but they persisted until they streamed from her eyes, "I can't take this anymore, Kitty…I can't…" she sobbed.

             Kitty sat on the arm of the old winged chair Rogue sat upon, and wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders, she didn't really know what to say.  

             Rogue continued to cry, "every time things start getting good, he does something, or a secret of his comes up that ruins everything…I can't take it…"

             "Everything will work out, Rogue, it always does…" Kitty patted her shoulder in a comforting way.

             "No, it won't!  You know it won't!  Everything goes wrong all the time, I'm sick of it!" she screamed, "I'm sick of it all!"

             Kitty jumped, confused why suddenly Rogue was yelling at her, wasn't it Remy who deserved to be yelled at?  "Rogue…" Kitty tried to find another way to console her, Rogue had already rushed out of the chair.

             "Just leave me the hell alone," Rogue hissed, and left. 

             The bathroom was the only place Rogue could think of going, a place with a lockable door, where she could shut out the sympathetic eyes of her team mates, and the constant bullshit it felt like Remy was feeding her.  She sat on the edge of the bathtub of the girls bathroom, until her tears ran dry.  She realised it must have been half an hour, perhaps more.  Finally, she pulled herself together and headed over to the mirror, and looked at herself in the mirror.  Her face was streaked with black mascara and eyeliner now, her eyes red and puffy.  She sighed, realising she better clean herself up.  

             She opened the bathroom cabinet, to pull out the bottle of makeup remover that was so much more effective than soap and water.  It was then that she noticed a very large bottle of painkillers.  

             "No…that's stupid…why use a permanent solution for a temporary problem?" she asked.  But she had to ask herself whether her problems with Remy were only temporary.  Ever since he'd joined the X-Men, her problems with him had been more or less constant.  Eight months of constant problems.  

             And chances were, it wouldn't change.  There'd always be something preventing them from being together, and she realised that if they couldn't be together, she didn't have much to live for.  No one else would ever love her – not with the powers she possessed.  Even the bottle of serum in her drawer wouldn't last forever, and no man in her future would ever put up with that.        

             And even if they would, she had to ask herself would she want anyone other than Remy LeBeau.  No one was like him, no one made her laugh like he did, no one made her smile the way he did, no one looked, nor sounded, nor smelled the way he did.  And no one had quite broken through her walls in the way he did.

             She begun to realise that without Remy LeBeau, there wouldn't be much point in living, and it was obvious now – with the amount of obstacles that had stood in their way and seemed to persist in always standing in their way – they would never be together.  And besides…with her gone out of his life for good, he could continue to live however he wanted, to marry whom he liked, and sleep with who he liked, without having to feel guilty about it anymore and having to use more lies to cover up the truths.  It would be easier on them both if she took just one drastic measure. 

             Rogue reached for the bottle, looking at it, it was full of white, painkilling tablets – and what better to kill her pain than painkillers?  She began to empty the bottle, shoving them into her mouth, and swallowing without even drinking water, the dry chalky taste making her grimace.  

             Soon, the pain would be away – everything else would be too.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blame

Chapter 4: The Blame

             Kitty Pryde had stood outside the girls bathroom for twenty minutes, knocking, "Rogue, c'mon, are you DONE in there already!?!" she demanded.

             Kitty knew Rogue was the only one who could have been in the girls bathroom.  She'd seen all the other females in the mansion pass by at some point, and Amara had even admitted to having seen Rogue rush into the bathroom in tears earlier. 

             "Rogue! C'mon, you've been in there forever," Kitty leaned against the wall, folding her arms.

             There was no answer, Kitty glanced at her watch, "Rogue, c'mon, I want to brush my teeth, I just ate a garlic pizza and my breath stinks!"

             Kitty frowned, she wondered if perhaps Rogue was angry with her about earlier.  Maybe she'd seemed too patronising to the girl who was obviously going through a lot.  "Rogue, if this is about earlier, I'm sorry," she called through the door, "I know I wasn't helping things."

             No reply from the other side.

             "Rogue, c'mon, I feel stupid standing outside here talking to a door," Kitty sighed, "don't make me phase through the door…it might be embarrassing if you're sitting on the toilet or something," Kitty glanced at her watch, another few minutes had gone by.  "Rogue, come ON," she called, "this isn't funny anymore!"

             Remy came from the direction of the staircase, his expression full of frustration, he looked tired – more tired than Kitty had ever seen him.  "Seen Rogue?" he asked.

             "Why should you care?" Kitty asked, looking at Remy, he stood far taller than her, broad shouldered and muscular, he loomed over her.

             "Don't start with me, Shadowcat, this has nothing to do with you," Remy folded his arms.

             "The hell it hasn't, when she comes to me bawling her eyes out 'cause you've fucked her over again and lied to her—"

             "Kitty, I'm warning you…" Remy looked like he was about to lose his temper with her.

             "You're warning me nothing, Remy, leave her alone, go back to your little wife."

             "Kitty, will you just stay out of this!" Remy hissed at her.

             "Like hell!" Kitty went to smack him, losing her temper with him, "you've hurt her one too many times!"

             Remy caught her arm, but as he did, she struggled and it knocked her off her balance, "let go!!" she growled.

             "So you can try and hit me again?" Remy asked, "don't try and fight Rogue's battles for her, kitty cat," he kept a hard grip of her wrists.

             "Let GO!" Kitty screamed, she winced, his hold on her wrists was just a little too tight.

             "Make me!" he yelled back at her.

             Kitty frowned, "fine," she closed her eyes and held her breath, her concentration focusing completely on her powers.  Her wrists phased through his hands as if she were intangible.  As she pulled herself away from him, continuing to phase knocked her stepping backwards into the closed door – phasing through as well, she tripped on the rug on the bathroom and toppled onto the floor on her backside.

             At first she was slightly disorientated as to what had happened, she looked around.  What she found was not a pleasant sight.  There was vomit on the floor, and halfway down the outside of the large bathtub.  And then there was Rogue, curled up in the bathtub.  Kitty stood up, her voice trembled, "Rogue?" she asked.    

             Kitty leaned over the bath and tried to move Rogue, gingerly trying to move her without touching her bare flesh, "Rogue…oh my god, Rogue, what's going on…" Kitty grabbed a handful of Rogue's hair and raised her head up a little from its craned position.  She was unconscious, her skin even paler than usual, and it looked clammy.  The smell of vomit made Kitty heave, she tried to focus on not making herself sick right now.  

             Kitty looked around quickly for any signs as to what Rogue might have taken to get in this state, the empty bottle that once contained painkillers made Kitty's stomach flip, she realised this wasn't a silly accident, or even an unexpected illness.  

             "Kitty!?  What's going on?!" Remy's voice boomed from the other side.

             Kitty rushed to the door and unlocked it, yanking it open, "go down, get Hank, tell him to come as fast as he can!"

             Remy glanced over to the bath, "What has she done?!" he tried to pass Kitty.

             Kitty blocked the door, "GET HANK!"

             Remy rushed off, looking confused and panicked.  Kitty rushed back to the bathtub and tried to pull Rogue out of it.

             "Rogue, c'mon, wake up!"

             Rogue did not respond at all, Kitty wasn't sure if she was even breathing.  Kitty drew her breath, "Rogue…c'mon…" Kitty felt tears pierce her eyes, "he's an asshole, he's not worth throwing your life away!" she shook Rogue violently, "come on!" she screamed.

             Rogue didn't move, it was as if she was lifeless, dead already.

             Kitty drew her breath, she wasn't sure if Rogue was breathing or not, with a trembling hand – knowing the results of Rogue's power and the horrible feeling that was always to follow – she reached to Rogue's neck, detecting a very slight pulse, she yanked her hand back, even in Rogue's weakened state her powers still took effect, Kitty felt her body slightly seizing.  Realising the effect Rogue's powers had given was not as strong as it had always been before.  Kitty tried to ignore her confusion with this, and to focus on the situation at hand.  "Rogue…you are seriously NOT gonna die because of Remy LeBeau, now snap out of it!" Kitty sobbed.

Rogue did not snap out of it, no matter how much Kitty pleaded, the girl was unconscious and Kitty had no idea how to treat an overdose patient.  The reality of what was happening sinking in more and more each minute, Kitty felt helpless and tried to waken Rogue from her stupor.  Nothing was doing it, and when Hank McCoy – along with Logan – finally arrived, Kitty had already assumed it was too late.

"This is all your fault you know…" Kitty Pryde and Remy LeBeau were sitting in the mansion's kitchen, two large cups off black coffee in front of them.  They both knew it was going to be a long night.  Neither had really said anything to each other since the discovery of Rogue, and Hank's arrival to help.  Both were tired, and shaken, both having seen how bad Rogue had looked, both having known how serious an overdose could be if not caught quick enough.

And now, Hank McCoy and Professor Charles Xavier were in the hospital wing with Rogue, and Kitty and Remy had both been instructed by Logan and Ororo that they should keep away.  They obliged, but their minds did not rest easy. 

Remy sighed, "you sound just like her when you say that," he looked away from Kitty, his dark eyes brimming, they glittered, and as he moved the tears trembled but did not break from the confines of those eyes, they did not spill. 

"Why can't you just be honest with her, why all the shit, Gambit?  You know she has a hard time trusting anyone…you had her trust and you betrayed it again," Kitty had her hands around her cup of coffee, the kitchen was cold, and neither of them had the strength nor will to get up and turn the heating up.

Remy rested his elbow upon the table, and his hand over his eyes, as if to hide the tears that threatened to spill, "I don't know, alright?!" his voice trembled, "just stop interrogating me – you do the same thing she does, you jump to conclusions."

"Do you blame her?  Wouldn't you?!  If you loved her so much that you'd die for her and she come to you one day and said 'oh I'm married by the way', don't you think you'd immediately jump to some sort of conclusion…"

"I don't know!!  Will you just stop!?" he demanded, he took his hand from his face, his eyes were flashing with anger, and emotion.  "The girl I love is lying in a fucking hospital bed probably dying, and its because of me, do you think I don't feel guilty enough without your fucking blame on me?!" he demanded.

Kitty looked down into her coffee, "why didn't you tell her you were married?" she asked, her voice soft, but anger still searing just under its surface.

"Because it wasn't a serious secret…" Remy trailed off.

"Wasn't serious?  You're legally married to some fucking French girl, and meanwhile you have a girlfriend who you know has some serious issues – who falls into depression REALLY easy – and you're fucking around with lies and secrets again…knowing that eventually she's going to find out – and that when she would it would fuck her up royally…y'know what, Remy, you're selfish.  You never gave any consideration to her whatsoever!" Kitty folded her arms.  "My best FRIEND is lying in a hospital bed probably dying because of you – because you can't keep it in your pants and can't control your sordid affairs…"

"I am NOT selfish!" Remy growled.

"Yes you are…" Kitty wiped her angry tears, "you never put her first, you put yourself first."

"That's not true," Remy's tears finally broke free of the confines of his dark eyes, they made trails across his face, which he quickly wiped.

"Yes it is, face it," Kitty sneered, her tears flowed freely.  "Lying makes things easy for you, it makes it easier to charm her with your promises you can't keep, and your fleeting romantic gestures, which we all know – and I think Rogue does too – are just some ploy to have your way with her.  The only reason you have any interest in her is because you can't have her.  The minute you do have her you'll ditch her any way, isn't that what you did with your fiancée," Kitty rolled her eyes.

Remy stood up, "Enough!" he slammed his hand on to the table, the coffee cups quivered and coffee splashed and spilled over the pine tabletop.  

Kitty jumped at the loudness of his voice – and the slam of his hand against the wood, her large blue eyes wide in surprise.

"You know nothing!  You know nothing about my love life, and what you think you know is only trivial details Rogue cares to tell you – did she tell you I could have had her in bed?!  No, did she tell you that I told her I loved her?!  No!  Did she tell you that I told her I wouldn't want to live without her?!  NO!" Remy scowled at Kitty, he leered over, his hands pressed against the table, and he leaned in so close his spittle hit her face as he yelled.  "I could have slept with her, but I didn't!  I don't want to – because she's the one that makes the difference!!  I didn't lie to her to make things easier on me!  I kept the truth from her to keep from hurting her – because she's been hurt enough!  And every time I hurt her I hate myself more than I ever have in my life!!" Remy moved away from the table, "and if you don't believe that, then fuck you," he uttered.  

             "Fuck you," Kitty muttered back at him.

             "Y'know, this is one of the times when we're supposed to hold together, like in the movies," he sat back down, "Where we're supposed to be leaning on each other for support, not arguing…"

             Kitty looked away, drying her tears on the sleeve of her pink cardigan.  "Why couldn't you have just left her alone?!" she demanded.

             Remy looked away, "I couldn't…I can't help myself…I can't stay away from her…" 

             Kitty remained quiet, she wanted to yell at him more, but suddenly she felt so drained she was sure she didn't have enough strength to.

             "Kids…" Hank had stepped into the kitchen, he looked as tired as they all felt.

             Remy stood up instantly, "how is she?" he asked.

             "It's…not good," Hank sighed, he looked defeated, his expression sullen, his eyes watery.  "We pumped her stomach, but she was left untreated far too long…"

Kitty and Remy looked at each other, then back to Hank.

"She took so much…there is…an immeasurable amount of liver damage…" Hank explained.

             Kitty as if she were about to pass out, everything becoming unreal and hazy, Remy looked as if he were too stunned for words.

             "Will…she die…" Remy's voice was quivering.

             "It…is hard to say how long she will survive…given the amount of poisoning in her system from the painkillers…" Hank's voice was stammering, on the brink of tears himself, "…it could be a week…it could be hours…" he swallowed, a lump in his throat, ""she…she is in immense pain, and we have sedated her…"

             "Can we see her…?" Kitty's voice was slight, and sounded detached from her.

             "I'm afraid not.  Right now, no one can see her…" Hank said softly. 

             Remy dropped to his knees, his body felt as if it had collapsed with shock, and anguish, the news that the only girl he was certain he had really loved would certainly die.             His tears flowed, and he let out a heart wrenching wail of emotional torment.

             Kitty sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking, no one in the mansion could believe the horrific news.  Rogue was going to die.


	5. Chapter 5: Flatlining

Chapter 5: Flatlining

             "Another cup of coffee?" Kitty Pryde asked.

             Remy LeBeau gave a vague nod.  They were still in the kitchen, it was past 2am.  The mansion had fallen silent, although it seemed everyone was probably in bed, Kitty had a feeling a lot of the students would be awake, thinking about Rogue, and what had gone wrong – just like she and Remy were.

Remy looked now like a zombie, he'd cried until his tears had ran dry.  Now he felt so, numb, it almost felt as if Rogue were already dead.  He'd come to realise Kitty was right, it was his fault.  He should have been honest with Rogue instead of convincing himself lying to her was really for her sake rather than his.

             Kitty was tired, but she kept pressing herself to stay up – just in case something happened.  Kitty didn't want to admit she just didn't want to go to sleep and wake up to the news that Rogue didn't make it through the night.  Kitty wasn't sure, but she had assumed Remy felt the same way.  Neither of them had really said anything to each other, they sat in silence, continuing to sip coffee, and they waited – hoping for news on Rogue's condition.

             Kitty took a hold of the coffee pot, and walked over to Remy's side of the table, pouring the black steaming hot liquid into the mug before him.

             Remy put his hands around the cup, looking into it.  

             "Are you okay?" Kitty finally asked, it was the first time she'd asked him how he felt since they'd learned Rogue may die.

             Remy gave a shrug, he wasn't sure how to answer, really.  The elders of his guild had always taught him to answer the question of 'are you okay' with a positive response, even if you weren't, just to be polite, or just to hide how you were really feeling.  Part of Remy wanted to yell 'no I'm not okay, my girlfriend is going to die, and it's my fault'.  But he didn't say a word, he just stared into his coffee, a black pool he couldn't even see the bottom of.  He wished he could leap into the cup and drown himself in the black liquid, let it fill his lungs and let him sink to the bottom, out of sight.

             Kitty went back to her seat, she was silent for a few moments, she sipped her own freshly poured coffee, and then stated, "I'm sorry…" 

             "For?"

             "Losing my temper," Kitty traced a scratch in the table with her fingernail, "I guess my nerves are a little raw today."  
             "Likewise," Remy nodded, never looking at her, his eyes down on the table.  "Y'know…I don't get it.  It's like…god has had it in for me and Rogue from the beginning."

             "You're bringing God into this?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

             "God gave her the worst powers any mutant could ever have…not even the cool powers you have, not even the animal senses or healing powers Wolverine has…and if she'd been given powers that she could have had some control over, none of this would have ever happened – because I wouldn't have been here…if she hadn't had those powers, Magneto would have never sent me and Carol to fight with her – which eventually led me here...and she'd have been fine…"

             "Back up…" Kitty stopped Remy, her voice loud and she seemed more alert than she had been in the last hour, "what did you just say?" 

             "That none of this would have ever happened if she'd had powers she could have had some control over...?" Remy asked.

             "Like Wolverines…" Kitty set her jaw, and raised both eyebrows.

             "Yeah…"

             "You thinkin' what I am?" Kitty looked at Remy.

             "I don't know what you're thinking," Remy shrugged.

             "Don't you GET it?!" Kitty asked, "Logan has a healing factor, any injury he sustains, any illness he gets, heals away within a matter of hours, sometimes even minutes…" Kitty explained.

             "I don't know what this has to do with anything," Remy looked back to the coffee cup sullenly.

             "Duh," Kitty stood up quickly, "c'mon!"

             "Where are we going," Remy stood up as well.

             Kitty left the Kitchen in a fast pace, heading down to the foyer, and finding a second hallway off to the corner, "when you went to get Hank earlier, I was trying to take Rogue's pulse…and I touched her…and even when she was dying, she was still able to absorb my powers," Kitty said, "I felt it."

             Remy stopped, "so you're…saying…"

             "I'm saying that if she could do that to me, there's a good chance that she can absorb Logan's healing factor enough to repair the damage to her liver and reverse the effects of the painkillers in her system!" 

             Remy's mouth dropped, "Kitty, you're a fucking genius!"

             "No, you are!" Kitty pointed at him, "You're the one who said it – it just took your saying me to conclude it!"

             Remy scooped Kitty up into his arms and hugged her, "you may just have saved her life."

             "Wait," Kitty pushed him back, "we still don't know if its going to work…"  
             "Worth a try," Kitty began to run down to the hallway.  The hospital wing door was closed, and she opened it without even having knocked.  Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair by Rogue's bed.  Hank was going through some medical text book seemingly looking for some kind of method of keeping Rogue alive.

             "Kitty…I believe I left orders that you should not come here…"

             Remy came up behind Kitty, they couldn't speak for a moment.  Rogue was laying upon the hospital bed, they'd seen her in that same bed what seemed like a thousand times, as if she'd never been out of the infirmary in her life.  Right now, it was the worst they'd ever seen her.  Her skin looked almost sunken, still clammy, still pale, her eyes darkened, her mouth dry.  Remy's eyes welled up.

             Kitty pulled herself together, despite the urge to cry again, "Professor, I think I have an idea," she admitted.

             "Kitty, please…this is not the time for the discussion of anything…" Professor Xavier said sternly.

             "Logan's healing factor might save her!" Kitty yelled.

             Professor Xavier and Hank looked at each other, and then back to Kitty.

             "She absorbed my power, even when she's so weak, her powers are still kicking in – I felt it myself," Kitty explained, "me and Remy reckon it could work…"

             "Even if she could absorb his powers…there might not be enough time for the healing factor to repair the damage to her liver," Hank stated, "she's so weak, and her powers are weakening with her."A

             "Isn't it worth trying?" Kitty asked, "She has no chance if she doesn't, but if Logan touches her, it might increase those chances…"

             Professor Xavier looked at Kitty, "Go get Logan…"

             Kitty smiled and rushed off in a sprint.

             Remy walked over to the bed slowly, she looked so deathlike in her sedated sleep, he was afraid it might already be too late, yet the hospital equipment around her seemed to indicate she was alive – but just barely.  The EKG machine monitoring her heart showed how often her heart was beating, which hardly seemed enough.  A soft, weak beep, a long pause, then another beep.  His tears broke once again, and as he leaned over her to look at her, one of his tears splashed on her face. 

             "Remy…perhaps you should not be here," Hank suggested.

             Remy ignored Hank's words, he leaned close to Rogue, and whispered near her ear, "Chere, if you make it through this, I promise you I'll never lie to you again, I will tell you every secret I have…" his voice soft, he chewed his lip, looking at her closed eyes, "I know you gotta be able to hear me, even though you're sleepin', and you're gonna hold me to that promise for the rest of our lives…" he hoped Hank and Professor Xavier could not hear him.  "Just pull through…" he pleaded, "and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, 'cause without you, my life isn't worth living anyway…" his tears speckled her pillow.  

Remy reached into his pocket, and took out the cross she'd thrown at him during their argument.  He dropped it into her hand, which was turned slightly upwards.  With bare, trembling fingers, he closed her bare hand around the silver cross.  Surprised the sensations of her power draining mutant abilities were so weak he could almost barely feel it, he hardly felt weakened at all as he normally would.

             "Professor…she's weakening…" Remy's voice cracked under the emotion, he held onto Rogue's hand, hoping that perhaps if he held on long enough she could draw on some of his strength to survive on.

             "I know," Professor Xavier gave a solemn nod.

             Logan and Kitty rushed through the door.

             "Logan—" Professor Xavier was about to begin to explain what Kitty had proposed.

             "Kitty already told me on the way down," Logan was slightly breathless, "You think this will work?"

             "In her weakened state she might not be able to draw on enough of your healing factor to counter act the damage already done," Professor Xavier explained, "But…it is the only hope we have."

             "Fine," Logan said, "move back, Cajun," he said.

             Remy stepped back from Rogue, letting go of her hand unwillingly.

             Logan drew his breath, "okay, Kiddo…" he looked at Rogue, "this better work…'cause it's not your time to die."

             Logan placed a hand on each side of Rogue's face, closing his eyes, bracing himself for the draining sensations he'd felt every other time Rogue had touched him.  "it's not working…" he said in concern.

             "Don't let go…" Kitty said, "she's weaker…it takes longer to kick in…" 

             Logan frowned, "come on, Rogue, this is the one time you NEED to rely on your powers…" 

             Kitty reached for Remy's hand and grasped it tightly in her own, he squeezed her hand.

             "C'mon…" Kitty whispered at Rogue.  "You can do this…"

             Suddenly, they were all aware of the beeping on the EKG machine, it was picking up, the pauses growing shorter, and the beeps almost seemed far louder than before.  They turned towards the monitor, watching the green line zigzagging up and down wildly.  Rogue convulsed in the bed, and suddenly a look of trauma set upon Logan's face, his eyes wide, he too convulsing, his hands.  

             "Pull him away!" Professor Xavier ordered to Hank, suddenly afraid Rogue might absorb Logan completely into her – the same way she had done so to Miss Marvel.

             Hank grabbed a hold of Logan's shoulders and pulled him back.

             Rogue's convulsing stopped, and she lay on the bed, the EKG suddenly started flatlining.

             "NO!" Remy cried, "do something!" he cried at the Professor, then he went to rush to the bed.

             "Remy! No!" Hank grabbed a hold of Remy's arm and pulled him away, "wait!"

             Kitty put her hands to her mouth, gasping, she couldn't believe the attempt could have failed.  "This isn't happening…this isn't happening…"

             "Marie!" Remy tried to pull his arm out of Hank's grasp.

             Suddenly, with a sharp gasp as if she'd never breathed before in her life, Rogue jumped up from the bed, her green eyes wide.  She twisted and writhed, howling in agony, she pressed hands to her side, she fell from the bed, curled up onto the floor, banging her head against the corner of a nearby cabinet.

Blood splattered onto the floor, and Rogue writhed still, it felt to her as if her insides were being turned inside out.

             "It's working!" Kitty gasped, gesturing to Rogue's cut forehead, which visibly was starting to heal right before their very eyes.

             Remy dropped to his knees, his head low, exhaustion settling over him.  She was going to live.


	6. Chapter 6: No More Lies

Chapter 6: No More Lies

             Rogue stepped into the recreation room only two hours later after the incident in the hospital wing, she looked healthier than Remy LeBeau had ever seen her.  Kitty Pryde – after having been assured from Hank and Professor Xavier that Rogue would definitely be alright – had gone to bed.  Remy however, needed to clear some things up with Rogue, and waited.  

             Remy was sitting on the armchair, he'd waited, he'd knew she'd come and find him – he'd been hoping she would.  And she stood there at the doorway, and leaned against the threshold in an almost casual position.  "How are you?"

             "All tests show no signs of liver damage," Rogue replied quietly, "my body is in perfect health."

             "And your mind?" Remy queried carefully.

             Rogue walked over and slumped into the middle of the couch, "Professor Xavier wants me to start seeing counselling.  Him and Hank are gonna be watching me closely from now on.  I guess I don't blame them," she shrugged.  "They wanted me to stay in the hospital wing overnight, I've spent enough time in that damn hospital wing to last me a life time, I don't think I could even stand another hour, let alone another night," she admitted coldly.

             "What were you thinking?!" Remy finally demanded.

             "Do I really need to answer that?" Rogue asked, looking away, she hid beneath her white streaks as she always did.

             Remy sighed, "I would have killed myself, Chere, if you'd gone…" he looked at her.

             "You don't mean that…" Rogue replied.

             "The hell I don't," Remy snorted, he looked at her.  "You stupid girl," he shook her head, "if you only knew…"

             "If I knew what?"

             "You rushed off without giving me a chance to explain about Genevieve…" Remy sighed, "and if…you might have died over something so stupid because of a girl who means absolutely nothing to me…"

             "If that's so then why are you married to her," Rogue kept her eyes off of him.

             Remy sighed, "are you going to let me explain without yelling at me or jumping to conclusions?"

             "I guess," Rogue shrugged, she slouched down a little in her seat.

             "I met Genevieve in Paris.  We had a lot of fun together – but never had a relationship," Remy kept his tone quiet, "she shows up in New Orleans about two months later, I was eighteen at the time.  Anyway, she asks me for the biggest favour in the world…she wanted to live in America – but to do that, she needed a greencard…and to get one…she had to—"

             Rogue suddenly sat up straight, "Marry an American citizen…" she gasped.

             "Right."

             "You married her so she could get a greencard…but what did you get out of it?  Sex?"

             "No," Remy shook his head, "could never happen.  Never in a million trillion zillion years – and then some."

             "What do you mean…?" Rogue asked.

             "She's not, uhm…how do I put this…completely woman…" Remy stated quietly.

             "I…don't understand…" Rogue looked perplexed.

             "She's a hermaphrodite," Remy folded his arms.

             "Excuse me?" Rogue asked, she couldn't place the word.

             "She's not completely all woman…she has melons and a cucumber."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue looked at him, she couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"She has breasts…and a penis."

             "Are you shitting me?" Rogue frowned.

             "No!" Remy made a face, "Why would I shit you?!"

             "Why would you lie to me about it…"

             "I never lied."

             "Yes you did."

             "I never told you," Remy pointed out.

             "It's the same thing," Rogue assured, "Anyway…why didn't you tell me…if it wasn't so big a deal?"

             "Because I didn't think you would understand…" he sighed, "my father doesn't even know about it…" he explained, "and I thought if I told you, you'd maybe think…I was gay or something…" he shrugged.  "Its my little shameful secret.  You're the only person I've really ever told this…" he looked at her.

             "Wait a minute…you married a herm-herma…half-man-half-woman…weren't you afraid of what might happen to that reputation of yours?" Rogue asked.  She knew men like Remy liked to live with the reputation of being a ladies man.  The story of having married someone with a penis might have affected how even women saw him from then on.

             "I didn't know she was what she was until after the wedding.  I didn't have a relationship with her, I never slept with her, I just agreed we'd get married, and then split.  Two years later, we'd get divorced, and things would be fine."

             "Is that why she's here?"

             "Yes," Remy nodded, "because I need to sign divorce papers…only I've been warned – since I'm not exactly the smartest guy my age – I should have a lawyer overlook them…just in case there's something in there that says I should be paying alimony or something," he explained.  

             "I don't believe this…" Rogue shook her head.  She wanted to be angry with Remy, especially over the fact that his keeping secrets might have cost her her life – true at her own hands, but still…

             Rogue pursed her lips together, she wanted to laugh, she suddenly understood why Remy might have kept this a secret, it must have been embarrassing for him.  And Remy wasn't exactly the kind of man who would get embarrassed easily.  

             "Don't look at me like that," Remy said, "and don't make assumptions.  I only agreed to stay married to Genevieve because there was no emotional attachment…"

             "Wait a minute – is this also the reason you were trying to avoid marriage to Bella Donna – in case you were arrested for bigamy?"

             "No.  I didn't want to be married to Bella Donna because I love you…that I thought I made quite clear," he stated firmly.

             Rogue looked at him, "so…must have been pretty embarrassing for you," she said.

             "Tell me about it!" Remy felt his face go red, "do you know how infuriating it is to find out your wife has a bigger dick than you do?"

             Rogue burst out laughing.

             Remy smirked a little, he had to admit, for someone who had been at deaths door only three hours earlier, now looked as if she'd fully recovered.  It was almost as if nothing had changed since they'd bantered and put ice down each others pants.

             When the laughter died down, Remy remained pensive for a time, then finally said, "I…made a pact with you…while you were on the bed dyin'," he said.

             "You did?" Rogue sat forward a little, looking at him with interest.

             "I told you that…if you pulled through…if you lived…I'd tell you all my secrets…and that I'd never lie to you again…" he looked at her.

             "Never?" Rogue looked at him hopefully.

             "Okay, well maybe the white lies where you ask me why I've been in the bathroom so long and I say I was combing my hair instead of telling you what I was really doing – but apart from that, I'll never lie," he looked at her.  "I'm sick of…seein' you hurt…I'm fucking your life up…Kitty made me see that…"

             "She did?" Rogue seemed surprised.

             "Yeah…I used to tell myself every time I lied to you that I was doing it for your own good, but Kitty made me realise…I was doin' it for my own good, not yours…and every time I did, I hurt you…" he looked at her, "and I'm sorry…and I'll never do it again."

             "Remy…you know that's a promise you can't keep."

             "I'll try," Remy looked at her, "if it's the only thing that's gonna make us work then I'll do it…anything to make it so that I can be with you…"

             Rogue looked at him and smiled a little.  "You're sweet," she stood up, "I'm heading off to bed."

             "Alright…" Remy trailed off.  He was surprised after what he'd admitted about his promise to tell her all his secrets and never lie, that she had not asked him to tell her everything she didn't already know.  He'd expected her to want to sit up until daylight came, and listen to everything he'd never told her before.

             "Oh, and Remy?"

             "Uh huh?"

             "You don't need to lie about what you're doing in the bathroom, I already know what you're doing in there four times a day," Rogue smirked, "Night, Remy," she chanted, and with that, left the room.

             Remy looked at the doorway she'd gone through, and smirked, for now, all was well, again.


End file.
